Last of Luck
by Nohgo
Summary: Disneys Mighty Ducks, the story begins with life on Puckworld before Dragaunus. Wildwing, Nosedive and Canard are young ducks still going though school dilemmas. When Canard has feelings for his best friend Wildwing, he keeps convincing himself the time will come. When the world as they know it is forced into a war started centuries ago, will that time ever come? *Slash* Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Last of Luck

Chapter 1

(Warning Slash CanardxWildwing)

Nosedive playfully tapped the puck back and forth, now more invested with his own chatter and stories then the actual game of hockey they were involved in. "Drake DuCaine coolest dude right?" he went on, Canard still more concerned with playing the game as he watched the younger ducks movements, waiting for the perfect opening to step in and strike. "You really think that one duck took down a whole empire?" Canard bantered back, before anyone could answer Canard made his move swiping the puck from right under Nosedives nose.

"Hay!" Nosedive absently shouted, stumbling over his skates briefly before catching his balence once again. Canard was already giving two fast swoops of his stick at the goal, strait for wildwings post. Canards strength made it hard and a little bit dangerous to block his projectiles, it always made the goalie a little nervous everytime his best friend took a whack at him. Wildwing didn't hold back though he made his counter move and luckily was able to deflect it.

"Nice one Wildwing." Canard complimented with a bit of a competitive tone inflicted in it. "I was about to say the same to you buddy." He chucked the puck back at his baby brother for another try, who was unfortunately still in a less then competitive mood. "Of course not entirely alone, Drake DuCaine was just a big part of the saving of the entire galaxy from the Saurians Empire."

"Is that right." The gold feathured duck continued to humor his smaller friend as he plotted once again to take his shot at Wildwing. "It was like game over man, and… Canard!" he yelled as the larger duck went for the steal once again, this time taking his time with the shot picking up speed as he charged at the goal.

Wildwing braced himself as he knew the other one was coming in fast, probably with his best shot. The golden ducks skates suddenly turned against his momentum, bringing him to a screeching halt but not before taking his shot full force at his target. Wildwings adrenalin was in play, getting ready for one last second reflex just enough to make the block. Its strength was enough to knock the duck back and give him a nasty sting and probably a bruise later to come. It ricochet off into the distance hitting a few cars and buildings in its wake.

"Dang, I was sure I'd get you that time." He chuckled still gliding forward slightly, barely noticing the shadow growing behind him. He felt his skates slip backwards and a small body on top of him as he hit the ice. "Just like that bang! Universe is saved by non-other than the Drake DuCaine!" Nosedive finished, unable to see the cross expression of the face underneath him. "Sore loser." Canard teased. "Hay I'm not the only loser here today, or don't you remember Wildwing got the block on you!" he pestered back. Canard could hear a deep laughter hovering over him, "You need a hand baby brother?" Nosedive Looked up at his sibling in disinterest, "Nah, Canards got me covered, right Thunderbeck?" he smirked. Canard scoffed preparing to push himself back up, as he felt the smaller bird grab on tight as too not fall off his free joy ride.

"Bro I remember when you were cool enough to give me one of these." He criticized, as he was lifted to eye level of his siblings view. Wildwing couldn't help but laugh some more, "Not gonna happen little bro, it's not my fault Canard spoils you."

"Oh geez..." Canard wheezed, "I don't blame him, you've been putting on pounds Nosedive." The younger one instantly made an offended grown "Not fair, I work hard for this girlish figure!"

"I wish you'd work a little harder on your game, at least Canard was trying." The white duck commented as they each began there dissent though the arenas doors and into the academy's halls. "Oh come on man it's just us three, it's all for fun." Nosedive defended.

"Canard was all over you today." Wildwing continued, "And I still couldn't get a single puck past you, you gotta come back to the team this year Wildwing we could use you." The goalie only sighed still not sold on the idea of coming back to the team, "Lucky day I guess."

"Maybe." the other shrugged back knowing full well luck had nothing to do with Wildwings great skill. Nose dive still lazily piggy backing over Canard was eager to start a new topic of interest. "Hay you guys looking forward to the school homecoming dance this year yet or what?!" he shouted excitedly, "eh… what about you Canard?" he smirked teasingly pestering the other bird, though the other wasn't very appreciative of this.

"Don't tell me you have a date already Nose dive?" wondered the goalie. The younger one hesitated for a moment, sinking into a bit of a downer tone, "ah… that would be a great big nope at the moment, but that's ok I still love to dance!" Wildwing dropped his sight a little lower to his best friends quit attitude. "What about you Canard I'm sure you have plenty of ladies to choose from."

"Yeah… right." He scoffed a bit sarcastically, "I mean it you rock the ice on the hockey team and your top of the class, you're a real remodel espesuly compared to Drake DuCaine."

Nose dive was of course quick to chime in on the mention of his favorite childhood hero, "Well I think that comparison is apples to oranges, one is good at hockey saved the galaxy the other is good at hockey and saved my math grade by tutoring me last semester. Actually I'd say you're about even."

"What about you big bro, anyone special your thinking about?" Wildwing couldn't help from falling into a bit of a blush at the question. "Well actually…" his eyes rolled away as he felt a little embarrassed. "There is this one duck, her name is Loora Norcross, I'd love to go to the dance with her." He sighed dazedly staring off as if entering some kind of day dream as the thought danced though his mind.

"Loora Norcross… I've seen her around, nice girl." Canard commented, giving his friend a kind gentle smile. Nosedive on the other hand broke up the moment with a harsh buzzer sound, giving way to his own opinion. "Loora Norcross, more like Loora '_Bor_**'**-cross! You could totally do better than that big bro." he criticized. The other didn't seem so convinced "Yeah right, I doubt she'd even go with me anyway." Canard pulled open the locker room door seeing that his best pal walked though first.

It was empty at this time as the three where probably the only ones around at this hour. Wildwing finally noticing the time, "Oh no, its already past three," he stammered in realization, quickly ripping off most of his equipment as fast he could.

The other larger duck was finally releasing his passenger back to their own two feet, to let him do the same. "I promised I'd help my group with our study project, Canard can you take care of my stuff for me today?" asking in quick desperation, "of course buddy." He answered opening the door to his own locker. "and Nosedive I'll be home late so take care of yourself ok." he managed to fret before bursting back out of the locker room, the younger brother rolled his eyes "dah." He retorted.

As now the two ducks where the only ones left behind, "can you believe he has the hot's for Loora Norcross, Bleh!" the younger one continued his bashing. Canard could only giggle softly "You don't even know her Nosedive." Canard reasoned, though a little bitter about defending her. "But that Loora '_Bor_**'**-cross thing was… pretty funny." He had to admit.

Giving the smaller one a face of glee at the compliment, now plopping down at one of the nearby benches. "I know right, just came to me." He bragged. "But seriously Canard you should be the one to take him to the dance. Just ask, I know he'll say yes he's my bro."

Canards golden feathers shivered a little from the thought of exposing his feelings to even his best friend, "Nosedive I told you it'll happen when I'm ready, when he's ready." Nosedive sighed heavily at the usual response to his encouragements, crossing his arms in protest. "Yeah well I've been hearing that same line for three in a half years now, I wanna see some action!"

"You act like you're the one who's suffering here." Canard countered, packing his friends armor into his bag. "Come on I'll walk you home today."

_To be continued..._

_If you liked that I made a '**Bonus Comic' **too you can check out, __look up my user name on DeviantArt: **CrystalaLight** (it's in the folder labeled Mighty Ducks Cartoon)_

_Its about how Nosedive found out about Canards crush for Wildwing._

_ok so short chapter, the next one gets much more interesting. Watched a horror movie after writing it then rewrote the whole thing again, just gotta put an ending on it and type it up._


	2. Chapter 2: Jr Hockey Try Outs

"Bro, wake up!" Nosedive slowly felt consciousness reach him, he saw blurry shapes moving above him, but he quickly pressed his eyes back into the darkness, in hopes to regain his peaceful state once again. "Wake up Little bro." Wildwing continued by shaking the smaller duck awake. His tired groans gave him no avail, "Come on Wing it's the weekend, let me sleep." He mumbled from under his blankets.

"Come on Nosedive you promised you'd get up for your Jr hockey tryouts this morning." He prompted. The younger duck only tightened the covers over his head. "You go… I'll catch up." He whimpered. Wildwing rolled his eyes. "Yeah right." He grumbled, flicking on the lights and snapping the covers off his stubborn brother. "Fine!" Nosedive finally caved.

Nosedive walked out of his room finally dressed and ready only twenty minuets later, "What's for breakfast?" he asked while giving a lengthy yawn, as he casually stretched his joints out of their premature slumber. Wildwing gave him a forced look at the question, "Breakfast? We gotta go little bro." his thumb pointing back to the door. "What no food?" Nosedive panicked in disappointment. His brother sighed cracking a teasing smile; he picked up a small plate placed next to him on the counter. "Of cores not, here. Eat in the car." Handing the dish of toasted bread and neatly cut fruit off to his brother. "What no jelly?" The blond pestered as his sibling continued pushing him out of the house. "No time!"

Nosedive stood at the arenas sidelines, still stretching out his muscles and tendons before the tryouts. He watched as young ducks slowly took the ice as the time was almost near for him to do the same. Recognizing many of the familiar faces that would be competing with him today. Many of the ducks here where already friends of his, witch was exciting of cores. Nosedive lifted his left leg over the bench beginning another stretch; it was that moment a group of familiar faces walked by on their way to the rink. "Hay Nosedive…" one called out at the fellow teen. "Hay man how've you been?" another asked as the group wondered closer.

The one on the left was Dozy a skinny quiet duck with short white feathers who always seemed to have the essentials on hand for any given situation curtsy of his many functioning pockets and backpack space, Wingzing in the center, was an assertive upbeat duck but with major ambition and a hardcore passion for winning, and of cores Puck, who made his name as an anti-authority, troublemaker who liked to do his own thing. Puck was of cores the most fun to hang out with, but perhaps not the best of role models either.

"Hay fellas I'm doing good, what are you guys up too?" Nosedive responded hoping to transition himself into the conversation. "Oh nothing, just talking about who's going to tonight's Post Haunt." Pucks bragging tone was almost certain the biggest hint to the obvious answerer.

Still Nosedive scoffed in disbelief "I know it can't be you, unless you're planning on having a few more birthdays before tonight." He criticized, "or… Unless you've got an awesome older brother like me!" Puck countered, completely disregarding the others argument. Nosedive a bit put off by this. "You can… do that?" he dumbly doubted.

"Yeah man, they wont stop you if you get an escort. I can't believe Glide's taking you, I wish my sibling was that cool." Wingzing grumbled in disappointment and a bit of envy. "Yeah well it helps when you have a really cool hockey playing brother like mine to take you to post haunt." He continued to boast, not realizing he had been over heard by the new company looming behind him, Nosedive barely had time to noticed himself until it was too late.

Puck suddenly noticing something was amiss with his friends, "What's this about taking a brat to post haunt now?" The voice intercepted in a deep, guttural sound that seemed to carry a gravely under tone along with it.

Though Puck and his brother Glide shared many of the same physical features and even the same shade of auburn colored feathers they where far from similar. As Glide towered over his kin, he was also a large, bulky duck, with a robust edge. He was all you would expect by looking at him. The two younger ducks each cowered in his company and for good reason; he wasn't much of the friendliest type either. He was actually rather mean spirited on and off the ice, Nosedive felt himself quiver a bit in his presence as well.

But Puck seemed to be able to keep his cool, probably more used to his brothers more threatening aspects then anyone else. "Come on bro don't be like that, you promised!" he argued back in a tone that was rather aggravatingly insistent for addressing such a duck, only contributing to making his friends more uncomfortable to the situation.

Glides face scowled, his voice forming a deep grunt, rolling his eyes before his threatening glare seemed to diminish. "Why? Because mommy said so, that's only if you make the team tot princess." He breathed; his voice was softer and less menacing but still just as gruff and generally unsettling.

"Yeah, well consider it done because ain't no way that's not gonna happen." Puck gave an assuring smile to his less then overjoyed sibling. The older duck only made a deeper groan of acknowledgement. "What ever I'd still ditch you anyway, tot…" he scoffed, already turning his back on the group of younglings. "Funny I was gonna plan the same thing." Puck announced with one of his amusing grins that usually went along with his acts of mischief. The older duck seemed eager to just ignore the comment but his head did turn back to the group of boys, only this time his eyes gazed at another young duckling.

Nosedive felt his bodies heat raising as his anxiety and fear set in, but he still fought to keep a strait face as best he could while looking into the eyes of such an intimidating individual. "Oh by the way, its good to see you here Nosedive. At least not all of your family's hockey talents will go to waste." He smirked, giving the small blond duck a smile of approval before taking his leave.

Nosedive couldn't think fast enough to give any type of response to Glides comments; he only managed to stand there in silence. Puck finally being the first to say anything, "Don't mind him he's just grumpy because he thought Canard was gonna be here… but he's gonna take me… and then I'm going to ditch him." Puck needing to confirm this to his still speechless friends. "Just for the record…"

"Um… what's the point of getting him to take you if you're just going to run off anyway?" Dozy interrogated, feeling it necessary to question the logic behind his friends so called master plan. Doing so in a bit of an annoyed manner.

"Because Dozy, because Dozy I just need him to get in to post haunt, after that I'm a free bird. Full proof plan!" He boasted once again, looking off into the distance as if admiring its brilliantness. Nosedive finally shaking off the dumbstruck look he'd been carrying. "Come on tot boy, you wont have the chance if we don't get on the ice and actually try out." The blond reminded, as all four continued there way back to the rink.

The sun was lowering in the sky, filling it with deep brilliant colors as it descended into night; soon darkness began to creep over Puckworld once again. The Flashblades doorbell echoed though the quite house and it wasn't long before a voice acknowledged their approval to enter. Shortly after Canard stepped though the door, and was welcomed by the two brothers sitting in side.

The golden colored duck kindly returned the jester, but seemed to be in a bit of a bothered state. "Nosedive I'm so sorry about missing your tryouts, I know I promised I'd be there to watch…" his tone made sure on giving the little duck his sincerest apologies, "M-my dad made me sped the day doing training drills, he's like that I guess. But it's still my fault, I'm sorry."

Nosedive giving him a cheerful look despite, hoping to comfort his friend's troubled state of mind. "Hay, don't worry about it man. I still made the team, you can make it up to me by cheering us on at our first game!" Nosedive celebrated, throwing his arms in the air for emphasis, "You got a deal." Canard agreed feeling much better about his mistake.

"Me and Wildwing where just talking about how to calibrate, right?" his eyes fell back to the white-feathered duck still leaning across the room. Who proceeded to roll his eyes and sigh at the younger youth, "I told you little bro its not going to happen." He stated in a firm attitude, as if he knew Nosedive was determined on wearing him down.

Canard feeling a little behind on the situation, " how are we celebrating exactly?" he questioned. "I want Wildwing to take me to post haunt tonight, but he wont cuz he's got a date with Loora 'Borcross'." Nosedive protested. "You're going to post haunt with Loora?" a flicker of jealousy flashed over the ducks face, it was concealed so quickly Nosedive, who had been eyeing for the others reaction barley had time to notice it at all.

Wildwing blushed at his friends questioning. "Oh yeah, at the hockey tryouts we kinda talked and decided to go… together." He confirmed, "oh come on, I wont cramp your style, I just want in on the scare scene." Wildwing shook his head still unconvinced. "Fine how about I tag along with Canard, or would that harp your cool too big bro?" Nosedive pestered sarcastically, the golden duck seemed unsure of this sudden request and his face was quick to show it.

"I'd start running if I where you Canard." The goalie teased, knowing who the new target was. "Oh come on, you act like I'm some scaredy baby that can't handle one little night of fright. Come on Canard it'll be like I'm not even there." Nosedive continued to persuade.

"I don't know it's a little past your bed time." Canard recalled his tone playing to the satirical opportunity, both older ducks laughed at the youngest continuing frustration that now melded into his provoked anger. "Oh, haha… you both know mom wont mind as long as I'm out supervised, that is if one of you actually takes me!"

This seemed to only make them laugh even harder, "I was kidding Nosedive, you actually have one!" he chuckled after managing to calm him self down. Nosedive's face fell into a vexed position, as he felt a small rosy blush cross over his cheeks from his growing embarrassment. But the two older ducks knew it was clearly time to quit teasing the kid and give him his final answer. "Where just playing Nosedive, I'll take you to post haunt. If you think you can handle it?" Canard dauntingly giving the teen one final chance to back out, "Handle it?" his face was lit up once again in success, "Pff… your talking to the guy who's sat through a billion horror flicks since I could waddle." he assured his older friend.

"Right." Wildwing seemed to be having his doubts on the statement, "Just promise me you wont get scared and make me leave early, all right Canard." Nosedive smirked back.


	3. Chapter 3: Post Haunt - Part 1

The night was thick and the hour was late, but every one gathering at the cemetery was just getting started. Nosedive hovered close to his guide as the three approached the large twisted gates of their destination. "You two go on ahead in, I'm gonna wait here for Loora." Wildwing indicated letting the other two ducks walk by him and onto the dimly lit path ahead. "ok, scare you latter big bro." Nosedive parted, waving his hand in far well. "Oh and Canard." Wildwing called out to his best friend, "Keep a good eye on him will y'ah? Make sure he doesn't get too scared ether, we just got him off the nightlight." He instigated, "Yeah right!" his brother immediately called back, over his siblings snickering. Canard giving an assuring wink before they where out of sight.

The two passing though the tall spiked gates that opened wide and inviting for its guests. Nosedive oddly noticed five masked figures watching from above the tall brick walls that surrounded the cemetery that seamed to sprawl endlessly into the night. "Check out the peeping freaks. Was this supposed to be a costumed event?" he discreetly mumbled to his friend. "Their the security of this place… supposedly." He stated back, "They may look scary but their just dressed up school jerks. They like to watch for anyone who's not supposed to be here." Nosedive felt his first shiver of the night run down his spine, "Like me?" he specified, not wanting to think about how they actually enforced the security around here.

Nosedive couldn't help but eye their large swaying cloaks and concealing dark clothing; most frightful of all was their incredibly detailed monster masked that disguised there identity's. It may have been the illusion of the shadows but they almost seemed real, each one's gaze glowed down upon the two arriving ducks.

"Nah don't worry about them, you're with me. They wont touch you, relax." Canard assured, patting his little friend on the back, not seeming to be the least intimidated by them. Despite his pal's good ailments, he still felt the enforcers demonic and elongated stares linger over him as he passed though on to the haunt. Before finally being swallowed in by the darkness with in the cemetery. Continuing to fallow the dirt path along the string of thin candlelight that lit the way, they soon saw a soft glow in the distance. They came to a large stone structure, created in classic gothic style and easily living up to its eerie design. It looked as if it had survived decades of faithful service and could still endure years to come.

"Well little buddy here we are, Post Haunt." Nosedive feeling the much wanted fear and excitement kicking in. Fellow students, though mostly upperclassmen scattered the courtyard in sporadic fashions as faint music pounded over the speakers placed on each side of the decaying walls. "Too cool, wait until Puck sees this." Nosedive smiled. "Come on the real show starts inside." His friend insisted.

The two walked into the mausoleum its atmosphere wasn't to different from the outside it was just as old and creepy as its exterior, and about as well lit to. Nosedive being so engulfed with taking in his current surroundings; he didn't even notice the approach of two ducks.

Canard was able to recognize each one right way; it was Droon and Trodd, mates from his hockey team. "Hay Canard…" Droon greeted. "How's it going man?" Trodd added, his orange fathers waving in front of his face like always. "Hay guys, I thought you'd be here with the rest of the team?" Canard speculated noticing they seemed to be the only ones here, "Yeah well there around, we didn't think you'd be here after you and Wildwing canceled on us."

The two older ducks quickly noticed the young bird that lingered by their friend's side. "Guess you got stuck baby sitting huh?" Droon teased. "Wildwing wouldn't even do it himself then?" Trodd continued. "Hay come on guys." Canard opposed to the others remarks. Nosedive feeling it was about time to have his say in the conversation. "Yeah well Wildwings got him self a date, something I assume you two chickens couldn't do." Both looked back at the resilient little blond. "Oh, baby ducks got claws." Droon smirked, making a visual motion with his black-feathered hand.

"Where just playing, don't take it to hard little man, besides speaking of baby ducks, we got stuck with one of our own." Trodd informed, it was that instant each noticed there was no one else around, the two had been deserted by who ever was supposed to be in their care. "What did you lose someone already?" Nosedive questioned, as he and his guide looked on in confusion. "Puck?" one called out quietly and hesitantly, both seemed a bit dumfounded at the realization. But this was quickly replaced by irritated anger and annoyance, "Gosh darn it where'd that little brat go!"

"I thought you where watching him Trodd!" the other scolded. "Its not my fault." he defended. "Glide's gonna kill us." Droon moaned. "Probably." Canard agreed glad he had come with Nosedive instead of getting stuck with Glides little brother. Nosedive seemed to be the only one diligently searching the room for his missing friend; it only seemed to take a few minutes of analyzing before spotting what he had been looking for. "Yo, guys." He called for everyone's attention, "Found your precious duckling." He pointed over to a small group all huddled together and talking around the very same duck in question.

The two both sneered, wasting no time rushing over to grab and regain their authority over the youngling. Enjoying the indifferent look on this friends face after being busted so soon, he felt himself begin to grin. "This is gonna be a good night." he chuckled.

Wildwing still stood just outside the gates, feeling the chilling breeze begin to blow though him as it continued to pick up every now and then. Not much longer did he wait until a shadow arose running out of the darkness. It didn't take him long to identify who it was. "Loora, hay right on time!" the goalie shouted to great her, her breathing still heavy and trying to catch up with her movements. "Oh, your so nice." She complimented, "I'm so late. Sorry Wildwing, my little sister was determined to make my life chaos for keeping her home and my older sis took off with our car and ditched me. Siblings right." She explained, the wind ruffling her brunet feathers.

"Hay at least you came, right?" Wildwing cackled back. "Of cores Wildwing, but we should probably get going if we don't wanna miss the whole haunt." She reminded, suddenly noticing the few masked figures still looming above the gates. "They're still doing that, geez it's so creepy." She shivered, quickly looking elsewhere not wanting to linger on them for too longer.

"Tradition I guess?" Wildwing tried to reason, "I suppose." She agreed, "Come on I'll race you inside!" she sprinted off trying to gain as much of a lead as she could over the white duck. The other couldn't help but smile and chase after his date. As soon as the two entered into the cemetery, neither of them even noticed the loud rusty creek of the mettle gate closing behind them.

"Welcome fellow classmates to this years post haunt!" the announcement was fallowed by the cheering of the crowd. "Once again we embark on what you will remember as the night of living fears, we call Post haunt!" The narrating duck, Rocky laughed menacingly in standard creepy fashion. What fallowed was mood-setting lights that flickered on and off, accompanied by the sound of lightning crackling in the background. A sudden fog arose from behind the back of the pillars, making for a misty atmosphere.

Rocky was a major techy, with an undertone love for the dark and creepy making this gig a match made in heaven. Even though usually his attire consisted of a colorful cyberpunk look, tonight it was replaced with a slick all black decked out costume. Seamlessly infusing gothic and new age punk into the perfect blend.

"As you know one night a year this historic landmark is opened for the viewing pleasures of mortal souls… tonight is not that night so please no cops." He declared, to witch the crowed roared with laughter. "I mean it guys…" he stated once again, taking a quick pause to hold on an over embellished expression that was directed at the nearby and well known golden hockey playing duck. "Canard…" was all he had to say for the crowed to start laughing even harder at the growing joke " Your dad better not know your here, where you get grounded we all get arrested… I'm just saying!" Canard couldn't help but be consumed by the laughter; finding this just as funny as everyone else, even if it made him a little red.

As soon as the laughter had died down the commentaries where continued. "Some of you have been here before you know most of the stories the legends, this is a resting place that predates many of the building on Puckworld today. It might have survived war and devastation, but in these walls holds just as much tragedy and death. It is said this mausoleum, even holds the remains of fallen Saurians. Who where thrown into unmarked graves and are the last remnants of their once great and bloodthirsty race." Rocky's voice and mannerisms only proceeded to get darker and bleaker as his speech continued.

"This place has had many pass though its doors, but even few emerge back out. Hopefully you are one of them tonight."

Nosedive felt himself scoot a little closer too his larger friend, Rocky was really, really good at this, his methods were starting to really sink in.

"Tonight we venture into the deepest chamber discovered down here in the crypt to date, so don't wander too far because accidently uncover anymore and you might become a permanent part of your discovery. Tonight we venture down into the halls of the 'Black Dawn'!" Rocky declared. "At least that's what the translations call it, Fallow if you dare." A long pointed gate reinforced with decretive mettles was heaved opened, by none other then two of the same masked individuals seen earlier. Where were the rest of them, Nosedive had no idea but probably still out skulking around somewhere.

When the route was opened the path way sloped vaguely down into even more darkness. But no one in the group seemed to be detoured or even hesitant on journeying onward, and so they continued down, down into the bowls of the ancient tomb. Walking the long corridor, the narrations where still persistent courtesy of Rocky the self-proclaimed guide. As they passed by crumbling pottery, unreadable inscriptions and what looked like stalked piles of graves sealed indefinitely in solid concrete. Sometimes, when the walls where high enough small-bared windows would let in beams of moonlight. Very soon they would disappear all together, as presumably they where too deep under ground to exist.

Finally entering a room this time enclosed with large dark wood doors, this would mark the group's final destination. It was a well sized fit for everyone inside, it had engraved decorations into its stone walls just like the halls before it, but now with much grander and more intricate designs and time had seemed to be much more kind to them. Or perhaps it was just better lighting, as many torches lit the space.

"Welcome to the real post haunt, if you where already frazzled by my story's earlier get ready for the real scare." Nosedive immediately felt his breathing increase at these intimidations, inching even closer he could now feel Canards body pressed against his side. Looking at the golden ducks face he didn't seam to have any hints of fear or dread and didn't seem to mind the younger ones clinginess.

In a flash Nosedive felt his whole body jump, as sudden reflexes kicked in. He was just lucky he couldn't gasp enough air to scream, before recoiling forward. Only latter realizing he had jumped to the other side of Canard with his arms fully fastened and snug around him. The abrupt movements had startled the older duck but he quickly couldn't help but chuckle at the final realization.

Nosedive quickly released his protector and turned his attention to the source of the trouble, Puck who had taken the liberty to sneak up on the blond from behind and give him a little spook. "Puck what the frick! Not cool man, that was a cheep scare." He complained not that it made any difference to affect his friend's satisfied face. "Yeah but it was funny." He proclaimed.

"What, did you ditch your baby sitters again?" Nosedive scoffed, still holding prejudice of his friend actions. "Um… dah, their lame." Puck stipulated. "Besides, between you and me…" he leaned in closely over to the duck as to keep what he was about to say quiet. Canard to curious of the duck did the same, in discreet fashion. "My brothers part of the 'Haunting Hells'." He revealed, Canard shook his head at the auburn's so called secret. "That certainly doesn't surprise me." He mumbled, but Nosedives look still seemed to be a bit puzzled at this. "The Haunting what now?" he finally asked. "The Haunting Hells…" Puck continued. " You know they keep out ducks like us, wear scary masks and hang out by the gates?" The connection suddenly clicked, as Canard seemed to have skipped mentioning that info earlier to him. "Oh yeah… Not a fan." Nosedive remarked. Even with Pucks confidence, Nosedive had a doubting feeling that Glide's true nature might not give his brother as much leniency as he thought if he was caught alone causing trouble, but at least he got Droon and Trodd to look after him, probably the extent of his cutesy for the night.

"So you got dumped on someone else too tonight, huh?" Puck nodded to the gold duck lurking in the back of their interactions. "Nosedive earned this, he made it into the Jr hockey leagues." Canard insisted, giving the little blond a bit of praise. "Yeah, yeah he's the real MVP." Puck retorted back. "Aren't you supposed to be with Trodd and Droon?" Canard asserted, feeling the younger ones behavior starting to get on his nerves.

"Don't worry about them, I thought me and Nosedive could just hang out for a while. Maybe get away from all the squares." He claimed. "…All of them." He specified in the fallowing statement openly hinting to ditching a certain elder duck, Canard quick to pick up on this was almost a little shocked at the remark. Only angering him more, "Ok, I'm getting Droon and Trodd. Nosedive stay here and watch him for me." He directed, grumbling off into the sprawled out masses.

"Lame right?" Puck argued. Nosedive trying to keep his beak shut for the situation, Puck was his friend but so was Canard and it was truly nice of his older friend to even take him along tonight. "We got some free time, you wanna take a year book picture with me?" Puck asked, the hushed duck. "Um... sure." There was no reason to object to anything as simple as that, right. Nosedive awkwardly took a pose while the other duck snapped their dual selfie. "Your in year book?" Nosedive wanted to clarify.

"No, but I know a guy." He assured, suddenly getting an even better idea then before. "Hay Nosedive lets get the perfect cover page picture up there?" he pointed to a decretive pillar with a carved out slot suspended a good ways up its length. Before his friend could even question how, he noticed the obviously chiseled out shape in the stone that was easily well-matched to a genuine latter. "I don't know seems kind of high." Nosedive hoped to stall until the older ducks returned. "Oh come on it'll only take a few second and its sure to make us one of the best pictures in the year book." He Continued to further persuade his friend.

"Uhh… I guess that would be pretty cool." The blond began to slowly agree with his friend's idea, knowing they would have to do it quick before anyone returned and it would be an awesome picture for an awesome night, right? He Impulsively fallowed his friend up the side of the beam.

Canard maneuvered though the crowd, tying to disturb as few people as possible while still completing his task as fast as possible, before finally bumping into two neglectful guardians, not hesitating to show a little impatiens for the two. "Um… aren't you two forgetting something?" he insisted, taping his foot over the sight of their confused looks. "Forgetting… the Jelly?" Trodd answered warily, "No we have the jelly." Droon assured his companion, Canard was in such a mix of emotions at their ignorance his face had no choice but to displayed a numb stare at the two in default. "Where going jelly throwing after this, you wanna came with us buddy!" Droon elaborated, happily wanting to include his fellow teammate.

"Not now Droon, where's your kid." The gold duck finally cut to the chase. "What? Oh snap!" they both panicked looking around franticly. "Trodd!" Droon screamed, "Don't do this again." He snaped back, "Where'd that little pain go this time." The dark duck grimaced. "I left Nosedive to look after him for you, come on over here." Canard directed.

"oh good, you can just watch the both of them then, right? Since where're obviously not so good at it." Trodd tried to theorize. Canard conjured a less then thrilled expression at the request, now a bit suspicious if this was becoming an intentional thing. Whatever the case he wasn't getting the short end of the stick of this. "Don't even try." He warned, not interested in the offer. "Yeah ok." They agreed. "At least let us hang with you, that duck needs all the supervision he can get." They encouraged.

It was after that moment, a heavy grinding sound was bounced around the walls of the chamber. It was the sound of stone steadily and continually grinding its way on more stone. Many ducks looked over toward it, including the three hockey ducks, to the sight of a pod like space sinking down into the floors below. As its ancient mechanisms where triggered it slowly turned into the hollowed out column it was built in, steadily spiraling downward into the crypt and preventing its occupants from escape.

Canard felt his heart sink along with it noticing the two teenagers in its hold. Entering a state of peril and panic, the only thought he could muster was "What have I done."


	4. Chapter 4: Post Haunt- Part 2

Chapter 3: Post Haunt Part 2

The single beam of light illuminated the neglected and vacant halls in witch the only line of site seemed to evaporate into endless darkness that kept stretching over the gold ducks only pathway forward.

Since Canards journey into the bowels of the massive grave site he hadn't come to any another routs to travel yet, so far it had been a strait shot to where ever this corridor was going to take him and that was hopefully where ever the two missing young ducks had ended up.

Fortunately for the older duck these longstanding catacombs had essentially been previously discovered and to some degree explored and studied but due to its large and massive size much of it still laid uncharted and unmapped. But thanks to a lot of Rocky's help and the handy web search of an educational map of the excavated points of this historical gravesite had given the golden duck a general idea of how to travel the caverns with out wondering aimlessly. All though the ancient stone elevators where apparently a newly discovered feature.

Everything was pretty quiet except for the shifts and creeks of the ground settling around him and a low hum that seemed to emanate from an anonymous source.

Eventually the duck came to his first landmark as he soon looked down upon a large deep cavern, almost like a giant black hole. The first thing he noticed was odd shadows that seemed to be narrow bridges connecting different ends of various tunnels to the opposite sides and a few other openings like his that looked down into the massive pit of darkness that seemed to stretch endlessly down and unreachably up from Canards stand point anyway.

Though he swore he could see the faint light of the skies glinting like a single star from whatever entrance or exit lie above. His only choices seemed to be separating off into either the right or left pathways, but the decision was clearly obvious, as the map and logic favor the right, but before he could act on this conclusion he felt his eyes shutter at the dancing light that began to act up and blind his sight, instantly he looked back only intensifying this consequence.

He flinched, the ducks hand doing its best to help shield himself from it best it could. But before he had an opportunity to investigate further, he was able to hear what had been blinding him and why. "Canard?" the voice sighed in relief lowing the bright flashlight as well, "there you are, do you always go wondering off in tombs all by your lonesome self, or is tonight just the exception?" it remarked sarcastically. Canard gowned lightly, letting his eyes adjust back to the darkness. "Wildwing…" Canard breathed referring this as one of the few occasions he felt disappointed in seeing his best friend. "Well you know… tis the season?" he finally answered.

Wildwing frowned at his friend's lack of serious response, but the white fowls look convinced him other wise. "ok look Wildwing there's no doubt you know why I'm here and what happened, I'm also the one who should fix it and that's exactly what I'm doing." The other confided, turning back to his path ahead.

"Wait! Listen Canard, I know what happened Rocky told me and Glide everything, its not your fault. Trust me I'll chew out my little brother enough for the both of us first I see him, but lets think about this…" Wildwing hastily tried to rationalize, " This place is big, confusing and dangerous this is a job for an authority figure weather you like it or not." Canard now seemed to be trailed off in whatever thoughts held him up. Wildwing assumed his message might be finally sinking in, that is until the duck finally spoke.

" That's wired… Rocky told Glide about this? Trod and Droon made him promises to stay quite until they got back." He recalled, "ok but…" Wildwings tried again clumsily to restate his obviously ignored points. "What is Glide doing right now anyway?' Canard asked inquisitively to the others reaction, "ah? I don't know he was punching stuff I guess, I wasn't too concerned about that when I found out my little brother and best friend where both wondering around at the bottom of a graveyard!"

The gold fowl only mumbled in acknowledgement of the others statement. Wildwing walked closer putting his had firmly on his friend's broad shoulder. "Listen buddy I know you try but you can't always control everything." His friend persisted. The other still looked less then convinced, "I'm not controlling anything Wildwing I'm just trying to take responsibility for my actions." Canard irritably defended.

Only making the other fowl tighten his grip and attempt to persuade him more fervently, "Canard please…" But the gold duck seemed to decide it was time to finish this conversation with his closing argument. "Ok Wing, your going to have to trust me alright, I'm going to continue my mission, I have training and a long experience with basic survival skills and I'm going to go get Nosedive and Puck-twerp out safely. It's going to be ok, no ones gonna get hurt and it'll all be over that much quicker."

Canards eyes where now striking the goalies like gunshots, penetrating and freezing him dead in his gaze, while immobilizing him in a fresh wound of doubt. It was moments like this Wildwing had a hard time objecting to his friends wishes even though he knew he still should, but the way he could seem so certain and could appear so fully in charge of the situation, made it hard to think he wasn't capable of just that. He guessed that's what probably helped give his friend such good leader ship skills, skills Wildwing would never have for himself.

A lengthy sigh was expelled from the white birds mouth before he finally lowed his head in defeat, Canard wasn't going to give up anyway was he? Wildwing thought. "Alright, you win, but I'm coming with you and I'm still not blaming you for this!" he asserted, the colored duck giving him a smirky grin before heading back on his planed out rout a head. "Well someone has to." He almost whispered in response.

Trodd and Droon slowly explored their own regions of the crypt trying to complete the same mission as their fellow companions. Trodd had pretty much forced Droon to take the lead fallowing along closely, as his right hand was almost permanently clasped onto the back of his teammates shirt. Droon on the other hand was clinched to the large handle of their all-important trusty lantern that was illuminating their way.

As each seemed to be painstakingly aware of every echo, chilling draft and shadow. "Geez how exactly did we go from chill'n the night away to tomb raiders baby sitting addition?" Trodd speculated his intentionally soft voice still echoing and vibrating around the wide open spaces and caverns around them. Drood almost looking spooked at the others sudden outburst, wasn't so keen on keeping any kind of conversation going at this time and quickly took to letting the other know by shushing them.

Trodd made an annoyed face before continuing on silently… for a while. "What are you so worried about Droon, that maybe I'll wake up the monsters or ghouls haunting this place?" he teased the tense black duck.

"of cores not!" he raged back a bit louder then he had wanted to, giving way to more noises bouncing around the room. "You're just ruining my concentration alright!" he hushly pointed out. "Like when you turn down the radio to drive." Droon continued to persuade his argument. "Ok dude what ever..." the ginger responded, afraid if he continued much longer Droon would force him to switch and take point as head of this exploration.

But the path in front of them began to shrink into a narrow pathway, that's when the two began to notice the coming passage way had no walls. It was a bridge and as far as the two ducks could see everything below was pitch black, Droon was now clinging in the doorway surveying if the structure looked safe enough to cross and unfortunately it was.

"Pretty creepy!" Trodd gulped, causing the leading duck to startle once again. Trodd felt himself wincing along with his teammate, as he really hadn't meant to say that one but it had just slipped out.

"Dang it Trodd do you want me to fall and die or something!" The dark fowl scolded back at his regretful but irritated friend. "What, me talking is gonna get you killed now?" he defended back, "Can you just keep quiet!" the other commanded. "Or what you also afraid I'm going to wake the dead?" the ginger continued to complain. "Dude…"

"Hay wake up ya dead people my friend Droon wants to meet you!" he shouted cupping his hands over his mouth to extend his volume. "Nock it off already, do you want to cause some kind of a cave in!?" The rising fear and infuriation was beginning to escalate the situation, in a swift movement Droon gave his instigating companion a rough shove in further persuasion of his requests.

The other fowl seemed momentarily stunned before feeling his temper begin to boil as well, lashing back at the darker duck. Before long they where both forcefully pulling, striking and struggling with each other. The fighting didn't continue on very long before the two felt each other losing their balance in the little scuffle. Droon went tumbling backwards and Trodd tumbled along with him. It was almost a close call but both had managed to land and remain on the stone channel, but the only way each one could tell the other had not tumbled over board was completely presumed by the other senses like touch, due to the pitch darkness they where both entangled in.

Well except for the fleeting light of the lantern that was now falling rapidly out of sight, after it had died for good the silence had been broken first by a remorseful sigh. "Dude you got your phone light?" it exhaled.

"Yeah… just a sec."

"whoa!… dude I think that's 'my' pocket!"

"Whoops..."

What came next was echo of a surprisingly well-aimed smack to the face, "Are you kidding me!"

"Sorry…"

Nosedive and Puck stayed put in the crumbled ruins of the mausoleum, the little blond was laying over one of the toppled rectangular columns. While Puck stood leaning up against a sloping pillar, his eyes drifting aimlessly around the room as his fingers fidgeted with a few playing cards being aimlessly shuffled around in his hands. "So you wanna play with those cards or just practice your magic tricks?" Nosedive finally retorted. "meh, only got half the cards… it's a trick deck unfortunately I haven't figured out how to finish the trick and get the full set back yet, so … we could play a very interesting game of 'Go fish' if you want?"

"I'll pass… " was all the blond could react, before commenting on his own personal thoughts. "Canards gonna flip…maybe I should have just stayed home and just given you bragging rights on this one." Nosedive admitted, "Oh come on, it's not like it was your idea or anything. Consider me your scape goat."

"Thanks Puck, but I don't think it would make a difference anyway." Nosedive confessed. "Well at least you have someone like Canard to do stuff like this for you, I swear it's like you got lucky and got two awesome big brothers." Puck almost pouted a bit at his statement. " Yeah, yeah, true, true, but I'm not the only one who got my awesome bro to take me along tonight… or almost bro anyway like you said."

" Yeah trust me awesome big bro isn't quite that generous given his own free will…. hay you wanna play a game of cards now why'll we wait for our oxygen supply to deplete?" he asked entwisting his sarcastic breed of dark humor on it. "I thought you only had half a deck?" Nosedive reminded. "I just figured out the other half of the trick, I guess I can finally go on in that elementary school magic show after all. " The burnet teased giving a slick smile. "I think you might have grown over the height requirements by now, but better late then never they say." Nosedive grinned back.

At that moment the two began to notice a slowly but surly escalating ruckus and rumbling, as debris began to rained down from the dusty crevices of the ceiling. Finally ending with a cave in of rocks that tumbled down from the stone capsule, forcefully rattling it free from the track and pushing it even lower into the earth bellow.

A larger entity fell from the wreckage; the two young ducks soon noticed whatever this object was it was breathing and soon towering over them. Nosedive wasn't so quick to catch onto what was happening, his mind was still swimming with all the excitement not that he could even see whoevers face had come down to save them. But Puck seemed to pick it up pretty quick crossing his arms in a bit of resentment at the dark masked figure now panting quite heavily from their previous exertion "I knew this was a punching problem." They gasping, pounding one of their fists into the center of their palm, with a bulk amount of force.

What came next was the familiar voice rattling around and possibly shaking the structurally compromised walls. "Puck you little tot, what is wrong with you!?" his voice abysmal and guttural with his anger. Nosedive no longer having any doubts about who his mystery hero was. "Sup bro, I worried about you too." Puck grumbled. His expression evaporating into a depressed uninterested look, "Don't even you little…!"

Glide only managed to end that sentence with a dismembered grunt, before continuing on with his scoldings. "… and worst of all you dragged Nosedive into this, if you wanna put your self in an early grave don't take your friends along with you!" he continued now marching over to the smaller brown duck and probing his finger at him violently. "… or at least not the ones that are decent at hockey." He muttered.

At that time perhaps it had been simple bad luck or maybe even all the disturbance of the air waves, but rocks began to shift once again and a horrible screeching noise signaled the re-ascent of the very mechanism that had taken them down to their current predicament and closing the only easy way of getting back out.

"ok…" Puck was the first to crease the silence with his observations. "… I'm 90% sure that would have solved our problem, if we had still been inside of it… I'd ague this is worse but most of that would include the fact we got stuck down here with you." He referred to the larger fowl still standing in front of him. Glides teeth gritted together, his head gently rested in his palm. "Note to self: Not enough punching."

"Ok new plan…" Glide continued, "So that wasn't your plan?" Puck questioned. Glide muttered something incoherently under his breath, before latching his large hands onto the smaller auburn colored ducks outer jacket. The young duck giving a small surprised yelp at the others brutality, tossing him simply over his shoulder. Stomping over to where the yellow duck was standing and snatching up his wrist like some mishap child. Making well sure the two little ducks would fallow indefinitely with him; to where they had no idea.

"Hay bro, isn't it like the golden rule to stay put when separated from the group and definitely not wonder off into where everything is already dead?" Puck panicked. "yeah, I think I might have heard that one too!" Nosedive added, not wanting to explore anymore of these caves then he had too, not like this anyway. The larger fowl scowled, " ok you…" he bounced the trouble making one over his shoulder in emphasis of whom he was referring too.

"You don't get to talk from now on." He ordered, "and you…" his eyes now shifted the duck stumbling behind, "You just … try and do the same." His voice almost tiredly sighed. "Besides maybe if where lucky we'll walk into one the four goonies strolling around down here, lightens my baby sitting load anyway."

Cannard and Wildwing where making decent time in their navigations of the tunnels, but the two oddly found them self off routed. At the end one of the many hallways and corridors they found them selves blinded by some kind of glowing flare that only lasted moments but was definitely bright enough to turn heads. They each ventured over to its now dormant location.

Canard peered into the room first, all that seemed to be inside was broken glass and mangled plastic scattered over the floor and what appeared to be a deformed stone structure that was placed in the center of the room almost like some kind of alter. "That definitely looks familiar." The golden duck speculated, "what do you mean?" his partner asked.

"It looks like Droon's lantern, hmm… those knuckle heads must have dropped it, false alarm." He concluded, immediately attempting to get back on track; when a sudden 'whoosh' was clearly heard from the shadows. Canards eyes widened his body had already turned around but it was still quite audibly frightening. Looking right into his best friends eyes his face said it all, he had seen what was behind them and by the looks of it, it was not good, not good at all.

_To be continued… _


	5. Chapter 5: Hidden Weakness

Canard and Wildwing both felt chills tingling down there spines, panic filled the air. It was in front of them, and it was unbelievably impossible, large skinny limbs, torn folded wings. Its malnourished state only seemed to give to its threatening demeanor. Canard had a hard time believing what he knew had to be real. Its mouth pulled back into an uneasy smile "Hello duckies." Its low, brittle voice spoke. "You must be the ones responsible for my long awaited escape." it laughed a bit threateningly before continuing on. "For your reward I'm sure you'd make excellent servants, in this life and the next."

Where Canard was frozen in what seemed like a situation of his worst nightmares, leading himself and others into certain doom, Wildwing was in no mood for whatever game this thing was playing, the whole experience was already very disturbing and the white duck was becoming a bit bothered at his friend's lack of response to the situation. His fear boiled to anger witch lead to his new found aggressive behavior. "What are you talking about, what are you, and what do you want!?"

Canard was still registering everything that was happening but it seemed as if he was at best a ghost in the whole situation only able to watch as his body refused to intervene. Watching his best friend attempt to converse with what very well could be classified as an actual monster. It calmly answer back, "I'm sure many of your ancestors laid to rest here could answer that, but unfortunately dead ducks tell no tale… but maybe if you ask nicely."

Its smile pulled over its face even further, and its eyes where over taken by an omens purple glow. As sounds began to emerge and thump all around the cavern walls. Canards trance seemed no less broken even when his own voice uttered, "The saurian empire…" it was then Wildwing discovered what all the commotion was about, as shadows crept slowly near. The sight of limping, rotting, broken corpses, exactly like something out of a horror film, had emerged out of their tombs. The empty eyes correlating the same shaded glow as the monster before them, and in a similar soft spoken voice, came an unexpected answer. "Yes."

A panicked cry leaped from white fowl's mouth, promptly crushing his body weight into his fossilized friend. It took some force and a few rough shoves before Canard seemed to give way and began to flock back to reality once again, the two sprinted down the same passage way they had come.

When both had finally felt their slow pursuers were far behind, both took the opportunity to catch their breaths. Canard still in the process of doing so, when he roughly felt two hands squeeze around his face pulling him toward his concerned friend. "Canard are you ok! You really zoned out back there, I've never seen… I mean, you never…" his statement trailed off, and his stare seemed to wait for his friend's assurance and answer to fallow shortly.

"I… I'm fine." His voice hesitated for a moment, his fingers wrapping around palms on his face and gently lowered them down. "I was just a bit… over loaded." He proclaimed. Wildwing frowned, "ok, just promise me you won't do it again. Not while were down here, not until we get out. We need you now more than ever, I can't..." It was then Canard noticed his best friends hands where still noticeably shaking. "No, it won't." He assured quite confidently. "Just give me a moment to think." He requested.

Wildwing flinched at the sound of rustling emanating close by, both a bit frazzled and hoped to have more time before encountering any more of the undead. Fortunately a dim light arose and the sight of two oblivious ducks stepped out. "oh hay Canard, see I told you we must be getting close." The dark one stated. "And Wildwing your down here too?" the other speculated, "Why are you guys so sweaty?" they continued to question.

Wildwing didn't hesitate to elaborate the situation, "It's a bit crazy, but we were chased by-…" Canards voice was quick to overtake the white ducks upcoming accusation. "…By grave robbers." The two team mates becoming immediately enthralled at this information, and one goalie a bit off put. "But I think where all right now. We are actually getting close, we'll just have to be careful and keep it down."

"Woah, you two were attacked by actual bad guys?" Trodd gasped, "I told you we needed to keep quite in here." Droon argued once again. "Whatever." Trodd retorted, the other still in the mood to rub it in. "or maybe you could of just grope them into leaving us alone."

"Accident!" the other defended, "twice?" the two only continued to bicker on as they began to fallow behind the two leading ducks. The white fowl leaned a bit closer to whisper, "Grave robbers?" Canard sighed and gave a small smile just in the hopes of lightning the mood. "Well zombies does sound a bit farfetched." He defended. "Right, I guess so." His friend agreed.

"But I think I do have a plan." The gold fowl assured. "Really?" Wildwing chimed, excited that the Canard he knew and loved was back. "I remember the hieroglyphics on the wall seemed to show a narrative of how they trapped the saurian all those years ago, they must also be instructions about how to do it again." He revealed to his now less than thrilled friend. "Hieroglyphics? Not that I was really paying attention to the wall paper at a time like that but… how would that work exactly?" the white duck confessed. "I don't remember what it said precisely, we'll have to go back."

"Go back to an ancient monster and his army of the undead?" Wildwing fretted a bit louder than he probably should have, Canard checked to make sure the other two weren't paying any mind, before continuing. "I wouldn't worry too much about the walking dead around here, haven't you noticed a lot of the bodies here are incased in concrete and stone. I guess we know why." The fowl shrugged.

"The few that aren't should be in pretty rough shape by now, so we need to do this quick. If it even gets out side this tomb we're pretty much screwed being surrounded by a cemetery and all." Wildwing felt himself begin to sweat again, "Don't worry buddy, we'll get this whole thing fixed. We'll be back up partying with the living in no time." Canard reassured, throwing his arm over his best friends shoulder, not an uncommon action between them, but something new heated up over the cheeks of his face. Wildwing couldn't help but grin the smart, confident, comforting leader he knew was back, and perhaps it was that moment of weakness that made him appreciate it so much more.

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6: Aftermath

Wildwing flopped onto his bed in need of some major rest after last night's events, even as the sun was going to rise soon. He knew he better seize the opportunity while he could but his whole head was still a jumble of thoughts and questions.

/

"_Wildwing there's something I-I want to tell you before this all goes down… in case we don't…"_

"_No! don't say that Canard, please its gonna be ok."_

"_Incase the worst happens…"_

"_Canard!" the white duck pulling the other into a sudden embrace, "we're gonna be ok." The golden duck seemed to lose the strength to argue._

_/_

The next thing the fowl knew Canard was face to face with the ancient being, and then just like that it was all over. Corpses fell lifeless once again, and the deathly quiet of the catacombs was restored.

Wildwing now thinking back to those worrisome moments once again, he began to wonder what words Canard would have shared that night. His eyes wandered to a framed picture of his friend, propped up on top of his desk. Wildwing shifted from his restless position of trying to relax, giving the simple picture a long gentle smile.

Then two thoughts wrestled in his head, First loora, then Canard, then Loora, then Canard and then that very moment a slow but important realization was struck. Falling back among the light bedding behind him. His hand came down nearly giving him a good smack in the face as he blushed. "I'm in love with my best friend."

"idiot…" he tried to scold himself, but still couldn't hold back the persistent grin that tugged over his face.

He felt himself grin and blush a little more as his mind explored the images. "It seemed obvious now, after such a life changing event. Nightmares turned into reality, the Sardine Empire had nearly re-emerged… or at least one had.

He sighed. A bit overwhelmed by all this. But at least everyone was safe, his brother, his old team mates, Glade and his little more obnoxious brother, and of course most lucky of the bunch was probably the gold duck himself. But Wildwing decided to push everything that had happened out of his mind, at least until he could get some sleep. Except one thing, "I'm in love with Canard…." The words week and soft as he dozed off.

/

Author notes: Its been a while since I uploaded and I've had this half done for a while now, so I'll post the first half, but I will get this finish eventually. Gotta stop making these so long, my new goal now. -_-


	7. Chapter 7: Aftermath - Part 2

Canard wasn't able to return home until nearly the crack of dawn, he had a number of shallow cuts over his body and only a broken arm. Not a bad condition to be in after such a night, and the arm was already casted and on its way to healing as was the same for the rest of his injuries.

Upon arriving he had slept but not for very long, this one night had changed so much for Canard. The history that became legend and fiction, was now absolutely true. The Saurians had been real, maybe the rest was real? Maybe there had been such thing as a duck named Drake DuCain, a mask, an empire a rebellion.

The biggest question tugging at his mind was, could there be more? More Saurians possible of coming back, and could they be stopped before it was too late.

The events of last night kept flashing in his head, how terrified he had been when first confronted by such an impossible and terrifying being. It seemed stupid now the way he just stood there, it was a bit unsettling to him that he had let that happen. Could it ever happen again? Wildwing needed him and he froze, and it was leaving serious doubt in his mind.

A newly found fear of letting his best friend down, freezing again when someone needed him most, when his homeworld needed him most? Ok maybe they would have done fine if he had failed that night, would have been able to defeat this ancient beast, maybe easily with the right weapons? It did look weakened from its many years of imprisonment. But still he winced to think about all the other lives there that night, had things gotten out of hand it would have been much too long until anyone useful would come.

...

Wildwing kept a vigilant watch on his friend and everything going on around them as he crawled silently onto a thin but seemingly sturdy overturned piece of foundation, the golden duck strained to read the important instructions on the other side of the cavern. They were both nervous, even though they were a good distance up (still not nearly enough) and hidden by the rocks and rubble around them for cover, but they had all but lost sight of the creature they had released down bellow. Wildwing saw glimpses and quick flashes of the purple glow in the darkness beneath them, but it only made him worry more.

Canard was doing his best to decipher everything he could, mostly the drawings, the writing was to old and was never taught to him, maybe someone somewhere could decipher it but not anyone here. Oh man this really was a long shot.

The illustrations were actually in good condition and the pictures seemed quite detailed but… he feared he might over simplify it. This inscription seemed to be explaining a spell or some kind of magic. An area in which Canard had no knowledge of, but he understood it was rumored that the Saurians had great dark magic, it seemed silly then but now… it was all too real.

They had to do this now right? Who else could they turn to in time to stop such a thing. He was doing his best but things weren't particularly going very well, if magic was easy for ducks they'd all be wizards, but it seemed they'd need a third party source if they wanted to be casting any so called 'spells'. Some kind of magic tool or object, perhaps a crystal or orb of sorts?

Canard finished absorbing all he could from the inscriptions, and crawled back to the other. "All right this isn't going to be easy." Canard whispered as the two shuffled back further into the rubble and shadows.

"Well I didn't expect this was going to be anything but." Wildwing spoke back. "Do we even have… whatever it is we need to do this?"

Canard nervously fidgeted for a moment "no… no I don't think so. " was canards hesitant answer. Wildwing shot his friend a wild look, but before he could comment, Canard was not yet out of ideas.. "No, I don't think so, and even if we did I admit, I would have absolutely no idea how to create something like this." Especially not with using the equivalent of a picture book, Canard thought.

"We're not going to make something new, maybe we can rather fix something old." he finished. Wildwing seemed to grasp the train of thought in which his golden friend was going. "We're going to fix the old prison." he stated out of clarity, as if presenting the idea to himself.

"That would be the idea." Canard muttered leaning back into a more comfortable thinking spot. "But let me guess we have to get it first." the white fowl taking the words right out the others mouth.

Canard groaned a bit stressed for there only worsening situation. So much could go wrong, was this even worth it, maybe they should just run? Find Nosedive, save everyone else they could and get help. At this point he wasn't even sure he could pull such a plan off.

"But how are we supposed to get anything with a mess of zombies in the way and a necromancing monster down there?" Wildwing continued the thought process he assumed his friend was currently working on.

"Wildwing…" Canard stirred from his leaning position to better intimately communicate with his friend. "You know I'd never make you do anything like this if you didn't want too, and everyone else maybe we...we..."

"No!" Wildwing couldn't help but interrupt, Canard was doing the right thing and he trusted him as a leader, a good leader. There was no way he'd leave him behind or his side, Wildwing was feeling much better about his friend's mental state right now. The incident earlier was probably nothing more than a fluke a one time weakness under these abnormal circumstances he told himself.

But all he knew was he really needed his pal to be as strong and confident as he usually seemed and was right now. If someone like Canard couldn't keep it together, then what were the chances of a duck like him to be able to do so? Besides, by now Wildwing had grasped that simply leaving what they've unleashed to do puck knows what, wasn't happening or a good idea.

"No… I'll do whatever you need me to do." Wildwing portraying all the courage he could muster. "Like you said, the corpses here are old, this thing is week for now and if it gets out where pretty much screwed. I'll do whatever you need me to do and we'll fix this thing, like you always do." Canard was a bit put off at first, but found a comforting smile warm over his face. "I assume you have a plan?" Wildwing asked kindly at his friends reaction.

"Of Course but, we might actually need more help…" he took one last look into the darkness below, "we should probably catch up with some team mates of ours."

...

By the time Canard and wildwing had managed to find there way back to Droon and Trodd it was in a sea of familiar but uneasy faces, arguing noise bounced around the cave. Most of which wasn't actually coming from the two team mates themselves but between the pair of siblings apparently getting more and more irked with each other. It was noticeably uncomfortable no one wanting to get between the large Glide and the tiny Puck.

Canard was actually extremely happy to see Glide had joined them down below, the same reaction Droon and Trodd had first had, because no grave robber was gonna mess with a big guy like Glide, nope! But the fighting was beginning to weigh at the enthusiasm of having the older and easily angered brother around. At least it was directed at the younger fowl and not the two older ducks supposedly responsible for taking care of him for the night.

As soon as a blond duckling was in the certain sight of an older brother, Wildwing all but bolted to him. Though his greeting mixed between the joyful reunion and an upset scolding. Canard gave the two youngest ducks an accusing glare, it wasn't too harsh but definitely told them they were in trouble, which Glide seemed to thoroughly approve of. Their arrival seemed to bring in some refreshing peace for the meanwhile, to everyone's relief.

Canard had been rehearsing the best way to recruit his team mates for the job, as it was a bit of a story to buy. Trying to let everyone catch up and maybe settle down first before dropping the Saurians monster bomb on everyone. This wasn't going to be the easiest of conversations.

But things ended up going much different than Canards rehearsal.

...

Canard winced remembering how easily everyone was willing to believe him as the evidence had finally caught up with them. An army of the undead was coming for them, and that's all the proof they needed.

Laying on his bed, he was still a bit flush and dizzy from the painkillers he was given after his trip to the hospital. His reactions were slow at registering the series of knocks at his door.

To be continued…


End file.
